


Day Nine

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, male lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: “I don’t know, Bellamy,” Murphy said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He traced his fingers over the silky fabric and frowned, tilting his head to the side and sighing. He wanted to run his hand through his hair, a habit he’d had since childhood, but his hair had just been style, and he knew they’d kill him if he messed it up.Kinktober Day Nine (Kind of)





	Day Nine

“I don’t know, Bellamy,” Murphy said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He traced his fingers over the silky fabric and frowned, tilting his head to the side and sighing. He wanted to run his hand through his hair, a habit he’d had since childhood, but his hair had just been style, and he knew they’d kill him if he messed it up.

“Come on, Murphy,” Bellamy called from behind the dressing frame. “I’m sure you look great.”

Rolling his eyes, Murphy awkwardly cleared his throat and stepped around the frame, a warm blush covering his cheeks as Bellamy’s eyes flickered across his body. Crossing his arms over his bare chest, Murphy glared as Bellamy tried to hold back a soft laugh.

“Let’s get this over with,” Murphy said. “My nipples could cut glass already.”

Murphy walked to the set and sat down on the large bed. The black sheets were the same fabric as his underwear and there were more pillows than any one person would actually use on their bed. He turned back to Bellamy and asked, “How do you want me?”

Bellamy quirked his eyebrow with a smirk and laughed as Murphy’s face turned red again. He finished adjusting the lights and walked over to the camera.

“I need you to lie back against the pillows,” He said. “Just get comfortable and then we’ll work from there.” Bellamy walked over to the laptop and turned on the upbeat, sensual playlist he had made for today’s shoot.

Murphy did as he was told, laying back against the pillows and shifting until he was comfortable. He knew that the dark sheets would make his skin appear paler, softer, and the colour of his eyes more vibrant. He licked his pink lips before looking up at Bellamy nodding. He was ready.

Murphy had never thought about becoming a model before he was approached by an agent. Jaha had been persistent, almost annoyingly so, but he had promised good money and fast. To Murphy, jaded and lonely, that had meant he was probably going to end up giving handjobs to perverts, so when he arrived at his first shoot and it was _legitimate_ he was completely thrown off guard.

He wouldn’t meet Bellamy until a year later. Murphy got a call from Bellamy’s team asking if he wanted to be involved in a Halloween shoot that they were going to do soon, and Murphy agreed. He had never done a Halloween shoot before, and it sounded more fun than just another swimsuit campaign.

Murphy didn’t realised how much fun he would have until the shoot was over, and he found himself disappointed at the thought of going home. He had spent the day in and out of the dressing rooms, getting into different costumes. He was a vampire, a werewolf victim, a ghost. They even dressed him up in a skeleton onesie. Plus, Bellamy was really cool. He knew when to be serious and when to be a complete dork, which Murphy found oddly charming.

Ever since then, Murphy had become one of Bellamy’s regular models. His crush hadn’t developed until a little while ago. Bellamy had been doing a pool shoot, and had come close to Murphy to move a misplaced hair. When he looked into Murphy’s eyes and smiled, Murphy’s chest had squeezed, and he felt like his lungs had stopped working. He had thought about what it would be like for Bellamy to kiss him them, to lean forward and hold him tightly, but then the man was gone.

Murphy tried to remain professional. He didn’t want it to become awkward between the two of them. Bellamy had been there for him ever since that first shoot. He was a good friend, and he wouldn’t let some silly crush ruin that. Especially when he knew that he didn’t stand a chance.

 

When the shoot was over, Murphy prepared to get redressed and frowned as he realised something was missing. Murphy leaned his head out and yelled out to Bellamy. “Bell!” He said, “Where’s my underwear?”

Bellamy frowned. “It isn’t over there?”

Murphy shook his head.

“I don’t know,” Bellamy said. He began looking around the room. They both knew that the underwear wouldn’t have gotten up and walked across the room, but still Bellamy found himself checking.

“Bellamy,” Murphy said, his voice panicked. “I can’t leave without my underwear.”

“Just wear the ones you were wearing for the shoot,” Bellamy said as he shrugged.

Murphy looked down at his underwear and shook his head. “No way,” He said quickly. He looked down at the silken underwear and the mesh fabric that covered his penis. “Definitely not.”

“Come on, Murphy, no one is going to know that you’re even wearing them.” Bellamy said.

“What if my pants fall down?” Murphy said seriously.

Bellamy laughed. “Why would your pants fall down?”

“Why would my underwear go missing? These things happen apparently.”

Bellamy shook his head with a fond smile. “Fine,” He said. “Just go commando.”

“I can’t,” Murphy said. “I wore skinny jeans.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, messing up the curls even more, before speaking again. “You’ll just have to wear the underwear from the shoot,” He said stubbornly. “If you’re wearing skinny jeans, then your pants won’t fall down.”

Murphy huffed and picked up his shirt, quickly throwing it on as he muttered to himself. “I look ridiculous. Who would want to wear this?”

“I think you look good,” Bellamy said.

Murphy stood still as he began pulling up his jeans. He ignored the way this chest fluttered and a smile started spreading again. He shook his head and stepped out from the dressing room.

“You would want to take off my pants and see my junk covered in mesh?” Murphy smirked.

“If I got you to take off your pants me for, you wouldn’t be in your underwear for long.” Bellamy said. “See you later, Murphy.” He said before he left, leaving Murphy standing in a stupor behind him.

Fucking tease.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one guys, but hopefully you still like some shameless flirting by Bellamy and an awkward crush from Murphy. Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
